Más allá de lo evidente
by punto-punto-punto
Summary: Fred ha finalmente conseguido lo que desea, pero su afán de que todo salga a la perfección le puede costar caro... o quizás es solo gas.


**¡Buenas, fandom de Lucky Fred! Hace no mucho me vi por primera vez la serie y en general me entretuvo aunque, imagino no soy el único, terminé muy frustrado por las pocas puntas que dieron sobre el romance. Menos mal que existen los fics XD y, bueno, para satisfacer esa vena fan he traído un fic que, espero, les guste. Los dejo leer tranquilos y nos vemos al final, ¿va?**

* * *

Era el día más feliz de la vida de Fred. ¿La razón? Muy sencillo: había conseguido una cita con Nora. Se encontraba dando vueltas en su pequeña y desordenada habitación tomado de las manos con Friday. Fred hablaba de lo muy hermoso que era el amor y el fructífero futuro que tendría al lado de Nora. Friday canturreaba cosas sobre lo feliz que se veía Fred y cómo le gustaría que su relación con la tostadora avanzara de esa manera. Braianna estaba sentada en la cama de Fred, indiferente a la situación, con la nariz metida en un libro que Fred ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar de qué iba.

—No es la primera cita que tienes con Nora, Fred —comentó Braianna sin despegar su vista de lo que sea que leía, indiferente.

—No —dijo Fred sin dejar de dar vueltas con Friday, soñador—, pero es la primera vez que la invito a salir y todo marcha bien. Sin intervenciones alienígenas, sin excusa para espiar a alguien ni evitar que vea cosas embarazosas en sus mails. ¡Todo es perfecto!

—Sí, Brains —dijo Friday soltándose de Fred, haciendo que éste diese varias vueltas hasta quedar encerrado en el armario que estaba junto a su cama—, es la primera cita normal de Fred con Nora. ¡Y yo estaré allí y podré verlo todo! ¡Oh, el amor, el amor! Me recuerda a mi primer cita con la antena satelital, aunque ella era algo arrogante y no dejaba de tener interferencias, pero aún así fue una cita perfecta y…

Braianna dejó de prestarle atención a Friday. Suspiró, se acomodó sus anteojos, dejó el libro de lado y fue a ayudar a Fred a salir del armario. Abrió la puerta y Fred exclamó con mucho entusiasmo:

—¡Todo está perfecto, Brains, todo! —gritó bajo un montón de ropa. Braianna lo ayudó a salir—. Oh, estoy tan feliz. ¿Crees que Nora esté feliz? ¿Crees que esté entusiasmada como yo? ¿Crees que yo le guste? ¿De qué debería hablar con ella?

—No es la primera vez que hablarás con ella, Fred —dijo mientras lo jalaba de los brazos. Cuando logró sacar a Fred, éste aún tenía unas prendas de ropa sobre su cabeza y hombros.

—No, pero, Brains, ¡es una cita!

—¿Acaso hay diferencia? —preguntó Braianna bastante confundida, ayudando a Fred a quitarse la ropa de sobra que tenía encima.

—¡Obvio la hay! —dijo Fred enfatizando cada palabra—. ¿No te enseñan eso en la Academia de Protectores, acaso? —dijo burlón, causando que Braianna se irritase y dejase de ayudarlo—. Pero como sea… Friday, ¿de qué debo hablar con Nora?

Friday, en este punto, estaba monologando con mucho ímpetu con la impresora de la computadora de Fred (situada al extremo contrario del armario) sobre sus malas citas con la antena satelital, el despertador y la tostadora, absorto en su diatriba y sin reparar en absoluto en sus dos amigos.

—Friday… ¡oye, Friday!

—Déjalo, Fred, no creo que vaya a acabar en un buen rato —comentó Braianna y, acto seguido, salió de la habitación de Fred, con él siguiéndola y volteando a ver a su pequeño y esférico amigo robótico cambiando su discurso con la impresora, discutiendo ahora con ella y enfatizando lo mucho que amaba a Tostadora. Rió ligero por eso.

—Oye, Brains —habló Fred mientras se dirigían a la puerta de entrada de la casa—, ¿crees que debería regalarle algo a Nora? ¿Qué crees que deba regalarle?

—No lo sé, Fred. La única cita formal que he tenido fue con Mort y no creo que ese sea un buen ejemplo. Ni siquiera fue divertida. —Llegó a la puerta y giró la perilla—. Debo ir a casa. Diviértete en tu cita.

Braianna sonrió al decir esto. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se marchó a su casa. Dejó a Fred tras la puerta con muchas preguntas sin respuesta. Nervioso, sacó su par de dados y no paró de revolverlos incluso en su habitación, preguntándose de regreso si debería comprar flores o dulces y qué tipo le gustaban a Nora.

Cómo consiguió Fred una cita con Nora fue bastante peculiar, en realidad. No lo consiguió al primer intento. En realidad, no llegó a hablar con Nora en el primer intento. Toda la mañana, desde que salieron de casa hasta la hora del almuerzo, Fred no paraba de decirle a Braianna cómo le pediría a Nora que saliese con él en una cita al parque. Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera acercarse a ella, hubo una emergencia alienígena donde Braianna necesitaba a Friday, oponiéndose Fred bajo la excusa de que necesitaba respaldo. Esto ocasionó que el almuerzo terminase y se quedó sin preguntarle cosa alguna a Nora y sin Friday por aproximadamente una hora.

La segunda oportunidad que tuvo fue al final de clases. Guardando libros en su casillero antes de retirarse a su hogar, Fred se aproximó a Nora, que estaba distraída intercambiando libros con su mochila y casillero. Fred alcanzó a llamarla y ella le escuchó, pero antes de poder preguntarle cosa alguna, Braianna llegó corriendo directo a Fred hablando apresurada y cuidando que Nora no escuchase cosa alguna. Una vez más un ataque alienígena que precisaba la ayuda de Friday. Fred, por su parte, no estaba muy feliz de haber sido interrumpido dos veces y cuando logró librarse de Braianna, Nora ya se había ido.

La tercera ocasión fue la menos planeada y más casual, casi por coincidencia o, siendo más precisos, por accidente. Fred salió a buscar a Braianna al parque (algo le había comentado que unos alienígenas en el parque o algo parecido, aunque no había prestado tanta atención como hubiese querido en ese momento) para pedir a Friday y que le ayudara a idear alguna forma de poder pedirle a Nora una cita. Sin embargo, por casualidad, Nora estaba allí, en la plaza del parque con Holly y Corky, paseando o buscando tal vez a la chica de las tres trenzas (de quien nunca recordaba su nombre), nunca lo supo. Lo que tampoco supo fue de dónde sacó palabras para invitarla a dar una vuelta ellos dos solos por el lugar o tal vez ir a la Fuente. Solo supo que en ese momento sintió el nudo más grande en la garganta que jamás haya sentido, la corriente de sudor más densa que haya cruzado por sus sienes y el enrojecimiento de su cara más feroz que haya palpitado en sus mejillas.

Y el mejor recuerdo que pudo tener de esa tarde fue que Nora, sonriendo de esa forma que a Fred siempre le hacía sentir idiotizado, con una mano sobre su boca y la otra acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, le dijo que sí. Las corrientes eléctricas que pudo sentir a través de su cuerpo hicieron sentir a Fred bastante vivo. Estaba feliz.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Braianna desde su habitación. Cuando ella llegó, creyendo que era un asunto de emergencia (ya que Fred solo le dijo que debía ir a su casa pronto), encontró a Fred y Friday revoloteando en la habitación de él con mucho entusiasmo. Ahora, al ella haberlos dejado, Fred no dejaba de pensar en algún presente sencillo para su cita.

—¿Por qué no le llevas flores Y dulces? —sugirió Friday muy entusiasmado, ahora que había dejado de ligar con la impresora (había llegado a la conclusión de que Tostadora era muy temperamental).

—¡Buena idea, Friday! Te ordeno que consigas un ramo de flores y una caja de dulces.

Friday aplaudió rápido y repetido, emocionado y mascullando cosas sobre el amor mientras salía disparado por la ventana.

-o-o-

Fred estaba sentado en una banca, esperando la llegada de Nora. Estaba muy nervioso. Había llegado quince minutos antes de la hora acordada y su ansia le pasaba factura ahora. Hablaba con Friday (que estaba transformado como su teléfono móvil) para pasar el rato, acribillando al robot con preguntas absurdas y, de alguna forma, ansiosas.

—¿Y si no viene? ¿Crees que no venga? ¿Qué tal si se topa a Eddie —mencionó su nombre con cierto desprecio— y le da un ramo más grande y unos dulces mejores y la invita a salir y se hacen novios? ¡¿Friday, qué tal si se hacen novios?!

—Tranquilo, amigo —comentó Friday muchísimo más relajado que Fred, contrastando—, no te alteres —su tranquilidad crispó el rostro de Fred—. Estoy seguro que Nora va a venir.

—¿Y qué tal si no aparece?

—Te aseguro que va a venir. ¿Viste su rostro cuando la invitaste? Ella vendrá.

—Sí, pero...

—¡Bú!

Nora apareció por detrás de Fred. A Fred le dio un vuelco el corazón y no puso evitar soltar un grito por la impresión. Ella rió como quien logra una travesura, sincera, haciendo más torpe el habla de Fred.

—¡Nora! ¿Cómo tú... ? ¿A qué hora... ?

—Justo ahora —respondió sonriente, tranquilizando sin saber a Fred.

—Hola entonces.

—Hola, Fred —respondió y sonrió más amplio, causando que Fred se perdiese en esa sonrisa por unos segundos. Nora no lo pasó desapercibido y ambos estuvieron cómodos. Ella volvió a hablar—. ¿Esas son para mí?

Fred salió de su trance.

—¿Esas?... ¡Oh, estas! —alzó el ramo de flores—, sí, sí, son para... son de... toma.

Extendió el ramo hacia Nora y ella lo aceptó gustosa.

—Qué dulce, Fred, gracias.

Fred rió nervioso pero bastante satisfecho de que las cosas estuviesen saliendo bien. Friday suspiró ruidoso, causando que Fred se alterase un poco y lo intentó cubrir con una mano en el bolsillo. Para su suerte, Nora estaba muy distraída apreciando el ramo.

—Y bien... ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué tienes planeado?

Fred sacó su par de dados y los revolvió, ocultando así un poco su nerviosismo.

—Qué te parece si vamos... —comentó pausado. Vio sus dados y exclamó enérgico— ¡allá! Donde la arboleda se hace más profunda.

Nora no pareció muy convencida pero Fred avanzó con determinación y la invitó a seguirlo, convenciéndole de la bella vista que podrían encontrar allí.

No se arrepintió.

Conforme más avanzaban, más denso se iba poniendo el lugar pero a la vez más hermoso era el paisaje. Habían árboles de diferente tamaño y forma: unos menudos, orgullosos, jóvenes y muy verdes; otros muy altos y que dejaban ver a cualquier espectador todo su follaje y enramado; unos más viejos, frondosos, espesos y, por qué no decirlo, conservadores por evitar que cualquiera viera su complejo cruzamiento de ramas cubierto por las muchas hojas de la parte inferior. Igualmente, había muchos animales, abundando las aves y ardillas. Estaban de suerte, pues pudieron ver un grupo de cerca y acercarse a ellas para darles bellotas. Lo más importante para Fred era estar seguro que Nora se estuviese divirtiendo y vaya que parecía hacerlo en realidad: reía con Fred, paseaba con Fred, platicaba muy relajada con Fred... cualquiera diría que ambos se la estaban pasando muy bien.

—Este lugar es increíble, Fred. ¿Vienes seguido por aquí?

—Algo así, aunque suele ser para explorar los alrededores con Bra... ¡ianna! Sí, Braianna... y exploramos... ¡observamos!, observamos a la naturaleza porque... porque a ella le gusta eso...

Fred ahora estaba nervioso. Pudo enmendar a tiempo el nombre de Braianna sin comprometer mucho su identidad de agente, pero tardó más de lo que le hubiera gustado en agregar la última sentencia. Nora estaba confundida (y no muy convencida por la actitud nerviosa tan repentina de Fred) pero decidió ignorarlo en el momento.

—Debe ser muy entretenido. —Cualquiera hubiese notado el cambio de la inflexión de voz de Nora. Un poco más apagada, pretendiendo estar animada aunque por sus gestos corporales ahora estaba visiblemente incómoda. Fred no lo notó.

—Suena más interesante de lo que es —rascó su cabeza, volteando su vista a otra parte—. Pero hablemos de otra cosa —dijo para desviar la atención sobre Braianna y no soltar algo que la comprometa—. ¡Mira!, allí hay un grupo grande de ardillas.

Nora volteó rápidamente y se acercó con cautela, entusiasta. Fred aprovechó y sacó a Friday para consultarlo.

—Amigo, casi revelo la identidad de Brains —dijo Fred a Friday, ansioso y muy rápido.

—Lo sé, pero creo que lo has manejado bien. Parece que Nora se creyó lo que le dijiste.

—Sí, eso parece... ¡genial! Ahora solo he de evitar mencionar a Brains y todo saldrá perfecto.

Friday no alcanzó a demostrar su acuerdo con Fred, pues en ese momento su teléfono sonó. Como si la vida estuviera burlándose de él, era Braianna quien llamaba.

—Fred, necesito que me prestes a Friday.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¡Estoy algo ocupado justo ahora!

—¡Fred! Es una emergencia intergaláctica. Una raza guerrera (que es muy difícil de pronunciar) se está acercando a la Tierra y no parece que vengan en son de paz. Préstame a Friday, lo necesitaré.

—No, Brains, estoy ocupando a Friday ahora, necesito su ayuda para... —en ese momento Nora lo llamó—. Tengo que irme, es Nora.

—¡Fred, esto es muy... !

Fred colgó.

—¡Hola, Nora! ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Por un minuto no te vi... ¿hablabas por teléfono?

El rostro de Nora estaba algo triste. Pese a todo, su voz no era de reproche, sino algo más melancólico.

—Eh, sí, era Braianna... quería saber si podía usar mi... mi... —se rascó la cabeza—... ¡mi balón de soccer!, para... para jugar... ¡no!, practicar en su... en su patio.

Otra vez ese nerviosismo de antes. Nora agachó su mirada y Fred supuso que había hecho algo muy mal.

—¡P… pero está bien! Dudo que Braianna vuelva a molestar.

Nora dejó ver una sonrisa ladina y miró a los ojos a Fred. Sin embargo, su mirada seguía teniendo cierto tono triste y a Fred lo hizo sentir incómodo.

—Claro. Oye, Fred... —frunció los labios, como si meditase sus palabras. Fred la veía fijamente y ¿acaso era preocupación lo que vio en sus ojos? ¿O acaso era algo que ella quiso ver en su mirada? Negó con la cabeza e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer animada—. ¡Tienes que venir, Fred! Las ardillas no dejan de aparecer y creo que están haciendo una especie de baile y es muy divertido de ver.

Fred sonrió ampliamente y siguió a Nora.

-o-o-

—... el planeta, e incluso la galaxia, corre un gran peligro, ¿y Fred no quiere colaborar por la seguridad de la Tierra? Será egoísta...

Braianna estaba furiosa. Mascullaba cosas sobre la poca importancia que Fred le daba a la seguridad de la Tierra mientras se dirigía al parque. Braianna salió lo más pronto que pudo de casa tras Fred colgarle, ya que su padre le advirtió que era un caso extremo e iba a ser muy necesario usar a Friday para el combate.

Buscó a Fred a los alrededores, sin adentrarse en la arboleda. No tuvo éxito. Supuso que no debía estar muy lejos y lo llamó. Tardó unos segundos de más pero respondió y Braianna lo notó muy irritado. Susurraba.

—¡Brains, te dije que estoy muy ocupado ahora! Lo que sea que te haga llamarme, ¿no puedes esperar?

—Fred, esto es una emergencia y me urge usar a Friday. Solo préstamelo y asunto arreglado.

—No, no lo entiendes. Friday me está ayudando a tener de qué conversar con Nora. Me sugirió que hablásemos de la escuela y, aunque parezca difícil de creer, ¡funcionó! Así que lo siento, Brains, pero...

Se vieron cara a cara. Fred salía de la arboleda y Braianna estaba a una cierta distancia, frente a él. Ambos aún tenían los móviles pegados a sus oídos y, al verse, su primera reacción fue colgar.

—¿Nora no estaba contigo?

—Necesitaba ir al baño.

—¿Entonces por qué susurrabas? —negó con una mano mientras guardaba el móvil con la otra. Fred la imitó—. Más importante, ¡préstame a Friday!

—¡Te lo dije, lo estoy ocupando!

Braianna, a este punto, ya estaba bastante desesperada. Se acercó hasta Fred, lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo, intentando de esta forma que reaccionara ante la gravedad de la situación.

—¡Fred, por favor, es de extrema urgencia! Necesito a Friday para esta misión antes que la amenaza se vuelva tan peligrosa que no pueda controlarse.

Friday habló desde el bolsillo de Fred, queriendo dar su opinión.

—No lo sé, amigo, creo que debes escuchar a Brains. Si hay una amenaza de guerra, las cosas podrían ponerse turbias más adelante.

Fred titubeó y Braianna estaba aliviada. Dio gracias al oír a Friday decir palabras sensatas. Se golpeó con la palma de su mano en la frente, muy frustrado, y sucumbió.

—Está bien, ¡está bien! —renegó— pero prométeme que lo regresarás lo más pronto posible. —Braianna asintió y Fred dio la orden a Friday—. Friday, te ordeno que obedezcas a Brains en esta misión.

—Ya era hora —respingó Braianna y salieron rápido de ese lugar, con Friday aún en forma de celular por miedo a que Nora o algún curioso los viera de imprevisto.

Fred estaba visiblemente irritado. Entendía la importancia de las misiones de Braianna (inclusive había participado en un buen puñado de éstas), pero, caray, estaba en medio de una cita con Nora y Friday estaba ayudando mucho a Fred. Todo el trayecto, cuando ella se distraía o concentraba su atención en alguna otra cosa (hecho que estaba lejos de incomodar o disgustar a Fred precisamente por el beneficio práctico que le daba esto), aprovechaba y consultaba a Friday sobre cada aspecto tan ínfimo que el robot llegó a decirle lo mucho que estaba magnificando las cosas.

Sin embargo, el asunto no fue interpretado así por Nora. Cuando concentraba su atención en otra cosa un poco, veía de reojo si Fred demostraba interés en lo que ella hacía. En lugar de eso, solo observaba que se apartaba un poco y sacaba ese extraño pero asombroso móvil para hablar (o eso suponía ella). Pensaba que podía ser para consultar a sus amigos sobre qué hacer (ya que cuando se acercaba a ella venía con varias ideas que, debía admitirlo, un buen puñado disfrutó bastante). La cosa cambió cuando le preguntó con quién hablaba y le contestó que Braianna. Entonces comenzó a pensar (tal vez demasiado) sobre lo cercanos que podían ser ellos dos. No le dio importancia (o prefirió no hacerlo; el hecho seguía allí sin ánimo de hacerse a un lado). No hasta que regresó del baño.

Ver a Braianna sostener por los hombros a Fred incomodó un poco a Nora. Sabía de antemano lo enamorado que estaba Fred de ella. Lo sabía (porque Fred es como un libro abierto, llegó a decir alguna vez a sus amigas en una de esas conversaciones bastante inusuales) y no le molestaba porque, pese a lo raro que podía ser, era lindo para ella y tenía un fuerte interés en él. Pero Braianna... no le desagradaba. Al contrario, le parecía una chica muy interesante, pero su más grande detalle es que era muy misteriosa. Siempre parecía ir por todas partes como si cargara un secreto. Un secreto que, hasta ahora que pensaba (quizá demasiado) las cosas, podía estar muy relacionado con Fred.

No salió de inmediato. Tampoco escuchó la conversación, estaba un poco alejada para hacerlo. Solo ahora, mientras más lo pensaba, parecía todo estar uniéndose con claridad: Braianna y Fred pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Esto podría ser normal, ya que, siendo vecinos, nunca estuvieron realmente separados. En algún momento llegó a pensar que esto podía ser la principal razón por la que son tan buenos amigos. Pero en ocasiones como esta cita entre Fred y Nora... le parecía extraño. Caray, por qué no ser sincera consigo misma, le dolía un poco. Vaya, ¡tenía todo el derecho de estar dolida! El día anterior, cuando la invitó a salir, el corazón de Nora latía tan fuerte que sentía que iba a saltar de su pecho. Intentó actuar con naturalidad pero le era muy difícil. Cómo logró controlar todo ello se lo debía al nerviosismo (adorable según sus palabras) de Fred. Ver que el chico la estaba pasando tal vez peor con el asunto de acercarse y plantearle la invitación le enterneció y, por qué no decirlo, le gustaban los chicos como Fred. Vaya, le gustaba Fred.

Pero ahora... las cosas tal vez eran diferentes. No lo sabía. Vio a Braianna alejarse veloz con ese peculiar celular de Fred y a ella le pareció lo más raro del mundo. ¿Tan cercanos eran que incluso eran capaces de ir a buscar al otro para pedir prestado sus móviles? Sintió algo raro dentro de ella. No supo qué era. Solo sabía que, aunque en realidad no tenía nada en contra de Braianna, tenía algo que ver con ella. Salió como si nada hubiese ocurrido una vez desapareció del campo visual de ambos.

Fred sonrió. Ella también lo hizo, aunque le hubiese encantado haberlo hecho de la misma forma natural que él.

-o-o-

La Fuente era un sitio muy vistoso. Una fuente rodeada de mesas para dos personas (algunas con sombrillas enormes para evitar el sol, otras no), todas con un sencillo arreglo floral al centro de la mesa, dando ese toque romántico quizá demasiado cliché, quizá no. De todas formas, era un lugar muy concurrido y, como Fred dijo alguna vez, era el lugar ideal para hacer público que se estaba saliendo con alguien.

Fred ahora estaba muy dependiente de su fiel par de dados. No paraba de revolverlos en sus manos preguntándose mentalmente qué sería lo más adecuado, si pasar del lugar o ir. Y luego surgían más dudas y Fred se sentía cada vez más inseguro. Nora intentó hacer sugerencias para hacer menos larga la toma de decisiones y la espera, pero Fred se rehusaba a aceptar ayuda. Cuestión de orgullo o testarudez, pensó Nora. Decidió ser sutilmente directa. De todas formas, quería seguir conviviendo con Fred.

—Creo que en lo que decides iré a sentarme por allá. —Bingo. Apuntó a una mesa vacía de la Fuente y los ojos de Fred se iluminaron. Asintió y mencionó algo de conseguir algún refresco para compensar la espera, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta en dónde se sentó ella. Sonrió para sí. Fred era tan transparente y, a los ojos de Nora, era su mejor cualidad.

Fred se alejó hacia el puesto donde vendían malteadas y refrescos, pensando en cuál sería el favorito de Nora. Maldijo no tener a Friday en ese momento para consultarlo y alardear del nuevo plan que Nora, sin ser consciente (o eso pensaba), le facilitó a Fred. Para no tomarse mucho tiempo en decidir optó por algo genérico y compró dos refrescos normales, ahora muy contento por lo que podría suceder. Quién sabe, con un poco de suerte podría hacerse oficial que ella y él estaban saliendo. Con mucha suerte, Nora podría llegar a ser su novia.

Se sentó frente a ella, dejando ambos refrescos en la mesa. Pese a que Fred intentó sacar su mejor sonrisa y pretender que tenía la situación bajo control, era imposible no darse cuenta que estaba nervioso. Nora había notado cierto patrón de su comportamiento pero ahora lo confirmaba: siempre que sacaba sus dados estaba nervioso o inseguro. Dependía demasiado de ellos, tal vez la costumbre, y parecía no querer renunciar a éstos bajo ninguna circunstancia. No le molestó, claro que no, sino todo lo contrario: Fred era tan transparente, y ahora con este patrón de comportamiento podría decirse que sería más fácil ayudarlo.

—Es raro verte sin ese par de dados, Fred.

Como si hubiera roto una especie de burbuja de espacio personal, Fred pasó de un estado donde se había abstraído, según él, unos cuantos segundos en sus pensamientos, a algo un poco más natural. Imposible no hacerlo: había conversación. Fred agradeció en silencio esa iniciativa de Nora.

—Oh, bueno… —dijo, titubeando. Ella se llevó el refresco a la boca y le dio un trago. Continuó—. He tenido estos dados desde siempre. Creo que la idea de deshacerme de ellos o dejarlos de lado un solo día es impensable.

—Ya veo —Nora esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Era el momento perfecto para preguntar—. También es raro verte sin Braianna alrededor.

A Fred, para qué mentir, le desconcertó bastante el comentario. Más que desconcertar, le pareció muy fuera de lugar. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué insinuaba?

—¿Braianna? Bueno, sí… —titubeó de nuevo, ahora sin saber realmente qué responder o a dónde quería ir Nora—. Es decir, somos vecinos y soy el único amigo cercano que tiene…

Se rascó la cabeza. No parecía pensar mucho en ello, al menos hasta ahora que Nora preguntaba. ¿En verdad pasaban tanto tiempo juntos? Sin embargo, la respuesta pareció satisfacer a Nora, pues volvió a sorber de su refresco y cambió el tema a algo más trivial.

—Corky parece que tiene pretendiente —dijo Nora a un Fred aún meditabundo—. O eso dice, al menos. La verdad me cuesta creerle un poco a ella, ya sabes cómo es.

—Sí… pero ¿a qué te referías con Br… Braianna?

Nora suspiró. Al parecer era del tipo testarudo, no iba a dejar ir el tema tan fácil. Daba igual, de todas formas ella también quería saber lo que pensaba Fred al respecto y, por qué no, saber si había algo más entre ellos.

—Vamos, Fred, haz un esfuerzo. —Fred pareció concentrarse, aunque no parecía querer responder algo. Más bien, parecía no saber qué responder.

—Bueno, es cierto que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos… no lo había pensado antes...

—Sí, tal vez pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

—Pero eso no tiene nada de raro, ¿no?

—Tal vez no. —La conversación empezaba a tomar un tono algo raro. Fred volvía a lucir nervioso a ojos de Nora—. A menos que haya un secreto en medio, ¿no crees?

Lo sabía. Nora sabía algo. Fred ahora estaba sudando y tal vez no era la mejor forma de disimular pero su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba. Diablos, ¿cómo manejaría esta situación ahora? ¿Qué si Nora sabía algo del secreto de Braianna? Si lo descubría ella sola, ¿podrían contar con su confianza? ¿Qué opinaría Braianna al respecto? Debía preguntarle… o mejor aún, esperar a ver qué le contestaba Nora. Fred debía asegurarse de proteger el secreto de su amiga.

—¿Secreto? ¿Qué clase de secreto? —Maldición, dijo eso demasiado nervioso. Nora sospechaba que ocultaba algo y ya no sabía cómo desviar la atención sin alimentar más la suspicacia de ella. Extrañaba tener a Friday en ese momento para ayudarle—. Es decir, ¿a qué clase de secreto te refieres?

—No lo sé, Fred. ¿Acaso hay algún secreto? —Fred no era nada avispado con las indirectas. Necesitaba que hablasen claro con él porque, sinceramente, no pillaba.

—Basta, Nora —tuvo que decirlo de forma directa, sin miramientos—. No sé qué sepas o qué pretendas, pero tantas preguntas indirectas me están mareando. Dime qué sabes o a dónde vas con esto, no estoy entendiendo.

Nora cedió a la petición de Fred. Apoyó sus brazos en la mesa que estaban ocupando. Habló.

—Fred, lo creas o no, Braianna y tú se han vuelto un tema frecuente con mis amigas —el rostro de Fred se crispó—. Al principio me negaba un poco a creerles porque, sabrás, las chicas tienden mucho a los chismes —Nora rió ligero—. Como sea, el día de hoy me la he pasado genial, pero no he podido evitar notar que cada oportunidad que tenías consultabas tu teléfono. Siendo sincera, creí que hablabas con alguno de tus amigos para consultar alguna cosa sobre tu cita —Fred rió algo nervioso pero Nora esta vez pareció no darse cuenta. Rió con él y prosiguió—. Sí, pensé eso. Pero después que me dijiste que era Braianna… Después, cuando regresé del baño, los vi a ustedes juntos y vi cómo ella te sujetaba de los hombros y te decía no sé qué cosas. Sabes, Fred, no me considero una chica desconfiada, pero cualquiera podría decir por todo esto que he dicho que ustedes dos…

—¡Eso es mentira!

Ahora la desconcertada era Nora. Fred gritó a lo tonto sin escuchar el resto de lo que Nora tenía que decir y, al darse cuenta, un feroz rubor cruzó por sus mejillas. La presión que sentía era tal vez un poco demasiado en ese momento. Sin embargo, Nora parecía cada vez más convencida de su punto. Frunció sus labios, desvió su mirada y, antes de poder retomar la palabra, el teléfono de Fred sonó. Fred dudó en contestar (aún seguía un poco en un estado de impresión) pero al final su cuerpo reaccionó por sí mismo y llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su celular. Nora arqueó una ceja, confundida.

—¿Qué ocurre, Brai… Braianna? —se llevó la mano libre al micrófono del móvil, como queriendo evitar que Nora leyese sus labios o escuchase cosa alguna. Dándose cuenta de lo inútil que era esto, se puso de pie y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, para su frustración. Justo en un momento crucial Braianna interrumpe su cita de esa forma.

—Oh, ¿sigues con Nora? Bueno, da igual… he acabado la misión. ¿Quieres que te devuelva a Friday ahora o prefieres más tarde?

—Brains, este no es un buen momento.

—Bueno, puedo devolvértelo más tarde, no creo que Friday tenga inconveniente…

—Como sea, pero, Brains, escucha: creo que Nora sabe algo sobre tu identidad secreta. —Braianna no contestó de inmediato, como esperando aclaraciones más concretas. Continuó—. Justo ahora iba a decir algo importante, así que debo colgar.

—Espera. —Fred esperó aunque muy ansioso. Braianna tardaba un poco pero supuso que lo mejor era hacerle caso. Retomó la palabra después de unos segundos que se le hacían eternos, hablando más rápido de lo normal—. Fred, debo ir para allá. Si Nora sabe algo, debo saber exactamente qué sabe y tal vez persuadirla de no decir cosa alguna. Quién sabe, tal vez pueda extraer esos recuerdos fácilmente.

—No, Brains, escucha, no vengas… ¿Brains? ¡Brains!

Braianna había colgado. Fred ahora sentía su corazón martillando pesado dentro de su pecho. No tenía idea de cómo manejar la situación ahora. Revolvió sus dados nuevamente a la par que guardaba el móvil y volteó hacia Nora, ya que le había estado dando la espalda en ese momento. La vio y, sin realmente entender por qué (y no preocupándose en encontrar la razón) le pareció nunca haberla visto así de hermosa antes: su mentón apoyado sobre una mano, de perfil, viendo el agua fluir en la fuente que tenían al lado, disfrutando la vista. Su cabellera rubia, que hacía juego con esos ojos azules que Fred podía contemplar todo el día sin queja alguna, apacible, calmo, como entendiendo que ese era un momento para hacer a un lado su protagonismo diario y que Nora luciera por completo. Y ahora, con esa expresión casi críptica, él se sintió tranquilo. Quizá más tranquilo de lo que había pensado (lo que le pareció gracioso pues el efecto que Nora siempre le causaba era todo lo contrario a tranquilidad). Se sentó de nuevo, con sus dados aún en mano y aún revolviéndolos.

—¿Braianna?

Fred suspiró resignado.

—Sí, era Braianna.

—¿Sabes, Fred? Es exactamente a esto a lo que me refiero. Braianna y tú hablan mucho y pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Cualquiera diría que están saliendo.

Fred ahora sí estaba muy confundido. ¿Saliendo? ¿Como de... salir como Fred quería salir con Nora?

—¿Salir? Como de... ¿tener citas y estar a un paso de ser novios?

—Sí, ese salir. Por favor, Fred, es bastante obvio.

Fred no supo cómo podía reaccionar a eso. Estaba atónito. Sin embargo, cambiando de humor después de pocos segundos de mutismo, le fue imposible evitar sonreír, soltar un bufido y reírse audiblemente. Así que de eso se trataba. Nora, a este punto, ya no sabía qué pensar. Si ese no era el secreto, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Fred no se detuvo a analizar ese detalle ni un poco.

—Oh, vamos... —respiraba un poco—. Vamos, Nora, es cierto que somos buenos amigos y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos pero eso no quiere decir que...

—¡Fred!

Una vez más, el destino (o la suerte) estaba en contra de Fred. Como si se tratara de una especie de broma cruel (o al menos de una muy, muy pesada), Braianna apareció en la Fuente. Un poco a distancia, tal vez para que Nora no los escuchara, pensó Fred, pero él fue hacia allá casi sin pensarlo, excusándose con Nora de forma muy endeble. A estas alturas, ella era quien estaba algo confundida pero sin ser convencida del todo por lo que le había dicho Fred.

—Fred, ¿qué es lo que sabe Nora?

—Brains, te vas a reír —Fred sintió de nuevo el impulso de reírse y lo dejó ser. Braianna estaba preocupada y no entendía cómo Fred podía tomárselo con tanta ligereza.

—Fred, no es divertido. Si Nora sabe algo sobre mi identidad puede comprometer mi misión en la Tierra. Dime qué es...

—No, Brains, no —interrumpió aún riendo un poco, negando con una mano mientras tenía la otra sobre su estómago—. Lo que Nora creía saber era que nosotros estamos saliendo.

Braianna miró a Fred fijamente, procesando lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Que Nora pensaba qué?

—¿Salir? Como de... ¿tener citas?

—Y estar a un paso de ser novios.

Braianna echó a reír y Fred hizo coros. Nora no pudo evitar verlos desde la mesa y, por qué no decirlo, sentirse ofendida. ¿Es que en serio eran tan distraídos que nunca, ni siquiera una sola vez, les cruzó por la cabeza la mínima posibilidad de que se pudieran gustar el uno al otro? Para Nora estaba clarísimo pero al parecer para ellos no. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ambos, ocultando un poco su indignación pero no teniendo mucho éxito con su irritación.

—Eh... Fred, creo que debo irme a casa ahora. —Fred detuvo un poco sus risas y prestó atención. Tal vez mucha por primera vez en toda la tarde—. Acaban de hablar mis padres y parece que hay visita y debo estar en casa y... tú sabes cómo funciona esto.

—Oh, vaya... bueno, puedo acompañarte hasta...

—No, está bien. —Nora hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír. Fred quedó un poco en las nubes tras el gesto pero Braianna tuvo la sensación de que no era del todo honesta. Sin embargo, no hizo mención alguna. No era nada buena con el lenguaje corporal y tal vez solo era su imaginación—. Espero que podamos volver a salir pronto. Y tenemos una charla pendiente.

Se despidió de ambos agitando su mano y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su hogar. Fred y Braianna se quedaron de pie en el mismo sitio, contemplando el hueco que Nora dejó después de retirarse, cada quién con sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

—Ya venía en camino cuando te llamé.

—¿Y Friday?

—Se quedó con los supuestos invasores. Al parecer tienen el mismo sentido del humor y no tardaron en congeniar. Fue... no quiero pensar en ello ahora.

—¿Supuestos invasores? ¿No eran invasores reales?

Braianna sonrió culpable. Agachó un poco la cabeza y se llevó ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

—Pues... resulta que la base de datos confundió la raza guerrera con una raza que se encarga de distribuir leche de vaca terrestre a la galaxia. En realidad son bastante inofensivos. Meros repartidores.

—Espera... espera. Entonces... ¿¡me quitaste a Friday por nada!? —Fred ahora apuntaba con un dedo acusador a Braianna. Ella se ofendió.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que era la raza equivocada? Ambas son difíciles de pronunciar y usan naves similares para transportarse. ¡No somos perfectos!

—¡Estuve en grandes aprietos por unos minutos y casi revelo tu identidad por no tener a Friday cerca! —exclamó Fred con ambos brazos alzados, como si cargara algo sobre su cabeza—. Y cuando Nora empezó a insinuar sobre nosotros creí que iba a...

No terminó la oración. Se miraron fija y directamente a los ojos, como quien no entendía de qué se hablaba. Fred quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, con palabras sin estructura ni orden, aleatorias, en la punta de la lengua, buscando sin éxito una forma de salir. Braianna sólo lo seguía mirando, tal vez esperando o tal vez queriendo redirigir la charla, no se podía saber con claridad. Estuvieron inmóviles unos segundos que parecieron una incómoda eternidad. Fred reaccionó.

—Creo que dejé mi refresco por allá.

—Yo... debo ir a revisar si Friday ya llegó.

Aún se veían fijamente a los ojos. De repente ninguno supo qué decir o cómo actuar. No dejaban de mirarse, sin aparente razón, como quien quiere seguir una charla pero algo estorba, molesto como una espina en el dedo gordo del pie; ansioso por querer ser hablado cuanto antes como un niño que no puede esperar a abrir los regalos de Navidad. Braianna se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, sin regresar su mirada. Fred, después de verla alejarse, hizo lo mismo. Se sentó en la mesa que estaba ocupando con Nora a terminar su refresco.

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta acá pudieron digerir las catorce páginas de Word que invertí en esto. XD El fic es un OS y, como vieron, intenté explorar un poco el asunto del What if? respecto a Fred y Brains, principalmente. Me pareció la mar de curioso que a un gran grupo de adolescentes no les pareciera curioso o de comentar aunque sea en broma la cercanía muy obvia entre Fred y Brains. En fin, lo bueno es que es una buena herramienta para explotar en fics. :v**

 **¿Comentarios? ¿Puntos de vista? ¿Tomates? ¿Les gustó, les disgustó? Acepto de todo. Gracias por leer. :)**


End file.
